My Immortal
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: *Songfic to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence* Pasts can be cruel, for Tai, that's exactly what it is, cruel. *Season One fic* *Light Taiora* This is a story based on what happened to his family from Tai's view, especially the loss he felt


**My Immortal**

**By: Sora Kamiya01**

  
"MATT! TAI! STOP IT!" Joe yelled at the two of them.

Both were glaring at each other with hatred and Matt snapped, "So much for you being a GOOD leader! You're a terrible one!" 

"Matt, we need to defeat Myotismon eventually, so when not try heading that way, it's where his castle is isn't it?" Tai snapped back. 

"HOLY CRAP! DID YOU GROW UP IN A HOUSE WITH VIOLENCE IN IT!" Matt yelled at Tai.

  
"That's enough Matt," Sora said, seeing the look of pain go through Tai's eyes, she was the only one that could see the emotion in his eyes now. 

"NO! Stay out of this Takenouchi!" Matt yelled.

  
Sora glared at him and said, "Keep his family out of this!"

"Why should I? Did his daddy beat him up or something? Is that why he fights so much?" Matt snapped.

Sora got a shocked look on her face, well Matt laughed, everyone else shook their heads, and Tai turned away.

They all stopped when Sora went up to Matt and punched him in the face and snapped, "Matt stop it, you don't know anything about anybody here when you think about it, you don't even know TK that well."

"What? And your saying you know some of us good?" Matt growled.

"STOP IT!" Tai yelled, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Tai…" Sora said and walked over to him.

Tai was looking at his hands, and when Sora came to his side he looked up, pain was obvious in his eyes.

"I thought I could forget when we came here, but it's not that easy," Tai said the pain was very clear in his voice then said, "At least that's what mom was hoping when she tried to send Kari and me to camp, even though Kari got the fly."

Sora nodded to him and said, "What happened wasn't your fault, understand?"

Tai nodded weakly then turned to her, and the others so they could see his face.

  
Everyone gasped, there were tears going down his cheeks, this was the second time any of them saw him cry, the last time it was because he lost Sora to Datamon.

"It's kinda hard not to think it was my fault, if I had just moved out of the way…" Tai trailed off.

"Oh yeah, how could you move? From what Jen said you were half ways unconscious," Sora said kindly but firmly.

  
"What are you two talking about?" Matt managed to get it, his anger seemed to evaporate away.   

Sora was about to object, but Tai placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "If we plan on being friends, they need to know. So they know what not to mention if they ever meet my mom, Kari and Jen."

Sora looked at her best friend, then nodded weakly.

Tai sat down on the ground, and motioned for everyone to sit down.

  
They were all looking at his face, as he started his story.

"Well I guess I should make it clear who's involved in this story, there's my mom, Sanira Kamiya, my dad, Ryoko Kamiya, my sisters, Jen Kamiya, Kari Kamiya, and Tar Kamiya, then there was Sora's mom, Taniko Takenouchi, her dad, Riko Takenouchi, her brother Josh Kamiya and her sister Tasha Takenouchi and obviously Sora herself."

"This all happened two years ago, when Sora, Tar and I were all 10-years-old, yes Tar was my twin sister, everyone said she looked and acted like a female version of me or I was a male version of her. Anyways, my older sister Jen, and Sora's older brother Josh, were 17-years-old, my sister Kari and her sister Tasha were 7-years-old and the adults, well who really cares how old they were."

"Ok, so the characters in this story are you, Sora, Tar, Jen, Kari, Josh, Tasha and both yours and Sora's parents, now get on with the story," Matt said impatiently.

"Matt stop! The only one he actually was able to tell before now was me so leave it," Sora snapped.

"OK wait, before you start this, how do you and Sora know each other so good?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Are families go way back. My birthday's January 1st, I still don't know how my parents managed that, and hers is March 1st," Tai explained.

"So we knew each other since the day I was born, everyone in school always joked all three of us came attached to one another, it was also Tar, Tai and me," Sora explained to them then added, "In that basic order, whenever we walked around Tai would be in the middle and Tar and I would be on either, don't ask why, cause we don't know."

"OK, thank you," Mimi said then added, "For clearing that."

"Ok, now the story please," Matt said.

"Matt, obviously it's hard for Tai to speak of this, so be patient," Joe said calmly. 

Tai nodded and said, "Thanks Joe, Izzy, after this, do you have a disk drive, for like CDs?"

Izzy nodded and said, "Why?"

"Oh, not that song. It makes me cry," Sora said and she leaned her head against the boy's shoulder.

"Sorry Sor, but it gives the point of view from all of us after…IT…happened," Tai choked those last words out.

"Tai, do you want me to cover my ears? Or am I aloud to listen?" TK asked sheepishly.

  
"Don't listen TK, if it's that bad," Matt said.

  
"Matt, he has to know. I'm gonna say the obvious of when we get back home he'll probably end up meeting my little sister, and he can't just go mentioning certain things around her, none of my sisters or mother for that matter," Tai explained.

TK nodded, he would have smiled in thanks, but he knew this was a serious matter.

"OK, I guess it starts three years ago, not two, two years ago is when it ended, but it's hard to forget because the physical and mental scars will never go away." This made everyone look at Tai in shock, they had never heard him say something that made so much sense.

"You see, I'm gonna be blunt here and just say my mom's parents were filthy rich, don't ask where they got the money, because I don't know, all I know is that they NEVER worked in their lives. So when they died my mom, being the only child they still talked to, got it all. So to put it simply, my family is rich, we even live in an actual house…a BIG one at that. But I really don't think that was such a good thing anymore."

"My dad, he didn't want her to use the money though, because he wanted to provide for his own family with his job, which was very well paying, Then three years ago he kept screwing things up there, and they fired him. My mom started paying the bills and stuff with the money her parents gave her. My dad wasn't happy, because now it seemed that my mom had 'control' over the house. All I know next is that he started drinking…a lot. One time, I couldn't get asleep, and I heard something that sounded like fighting in the kitchen. I went quietly downstairs and looked in the kitchen to see my dad beating my mom, apparently he had been doing that for awhile, but mom didn't want any of us to know…"  
  


**~Flashback (This is what Tai's telling his friends, the beginning of the story)~**

_9-year-old Tai woke up quickly to and walked out in the hallway and towards the stairs to get a drink, then he stopped, hearing yelling and fighting from the kitchen._

_  
He rushed down and peaked through the kitchen door, to see his dad beating up his mom, yelling at her that it was his fault he lost his job._

_  
Tai panicked, he didn't know what to do. So he did what he normally did when he didn't know what to do, ran to older sister, Jen's room. _

_He opened her door silently, so his parents wouldn't hear him. He couldn't hear them through the walls but he could through the door._

_"Jen, Jenny, wake up," Tai said shaking his sister, Jenny was a nickname only he used for her, not even Tar or Kari did._

_  
She opened up her eyes, Jen looked like an older version of Kari aside from the fact that she had long wavy hair and Kari had short strait hair, and she had the same dark brown eyes and Tai and Tar, well Kari had light brown eyes._

_"What's wrong Tai?" She said, then heard the yelling through the door._

_  
"Dad's hurting mom," Tai said to his sister then asked, "Why can't we hear them through the walls?"_

_"The walls are sound proof. And what do you mean dad's hurting mom?" Jen asked, her voice was getting a little panicky._

_  
"He keeps saying it's her fault he lost his job, he's calling her mean names and he's beating her," Tai said._

_  
Jen's eyes widened and she quietly rushed out of her room and down stairs with her brother at her heels._

_They watched until they're dad left, saying he'd be back in the morning, and everything better be straitened up._

_He left and Sanira started crying, then gasped as she saw a shocked Jen and Tai staring at her._

_  
"Oh god, Tai, Jen," She said, and rushed over and hugged them, then said, "Don't tell your sisters what you saw. Please, I don't want him to hurt you four too."  
  
They both nodded, but both continued to watch what happened and made sure to help their mother clean up afterwards so they ALL wouldn't get it in the morning._   

  
**~End Flashback~ (For Now)**

  
They all stared at Tai and Matt said, "Your dad used to beat your mother?"

  
Tai nodded and Matt thought, 'Oh god, no wonder Sora got made at me for saying his father used to beat him, he did – no, he beat his mother, wait, or did he beat Tai too?'

"Something tells me this story is gonna get worse before it gets better," Izzy managed to say.

  
Tai nodded, looked at Joe and said, "You can ask you dad for details, he knows the story because he's our doctor. Just say Tai Kamiya gave you permission."

Joe nodded, then Tai turned to the group at large and looked at them all.

They all wanted to know what happened next, and all had sorry looks on their faces.

Tai felt a hand squeeze his and he looked down to see Sora give him an encouraging smile, she was holding his hand and had her head on his shoulder now.

Tai smiled back at her warmly and continued his story, "So that was where it started. Eventually my dad got bored with JUST beating my mother, so he started beating Jen, Tar, Kari and I, it wasn't as bad as it could be, until it day it actually ended, two years ago…"  
  


**~Flashback~ (Told ya there'd be another one)**

_Ryoko Kamiya was in a rage, all of his family stared at him in horror, he had a knife and a gun with him this time._

_Jen was over in the corner by the phone just in case, her brain was racking on who she could call, somehow her father disabled the phone so they couldn't call the police, or any of their friends home numbers, then it clicked, and she thought, 'Josh's cell phone!' _

_"This family has done NOTHING worthy of my. You bitch, made me lose my job! You kids are lazy like hell and don't do anything worthy of my time, so I don't see why I bother letting you live," Ryoko said darkly, this time he wasn't drunk, just VERY VERY angry, that wasn't a good thing, they couldn't say it was the alcohol this time, it was actually him. _

_He picked up Sanira by her neck and started choking her._

_  
Her face started turning purple, and 10year-old Tai couldn't stand it. He jumped up and ran over to his parents, and kicked his father in the stomach, causing him to drop his mother and bend over in pain._

_All his sister took a sharp intake of breath as Ryoko turned and glare darkly at Tai._

_"Ryoko! Leave him alone! He's just a kid!" Sanira called out to him._

_Ryoko turned to her, the suddenly grabbed a chair and threw it at her, knocking her unconscious._

_Kari let out a scream, and yelled, "MOMMY!" _

_She stupidly jumped up and tried to get to her mother, only to be knocked out by the chair, her small body landing beside her mother's._

_He stood for a minute, admiring his work, and he was making sure his next victim's guard was down._

_He had a second knife in his jacket pocket and neither Tai nor Tar noticed it, but Jen did._

_She quickly called Josh's cell phone number._

_  
"Hello? Josh Takenouchi speaking."_

_  
"Josh, it's Jen."_

_  
"Jen? Why are you calling my cell? You know I'm home."_

_"My dad broke all the phone's I'm on my cell right now."_

_"Why did he break them?"  
  
_

_"Josh please, you have to help me," She said, panicking, she knew her dad was going to hit Tai any minute._

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"Josh please, he's got two knifes and a gun. Kari and mom. Please," She started sobbing, she couldn't get a strait sentence out of her mother._

_  
"JENIRYA JURI KAMIYA! CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Josh yelled, causing all of his family to look at him._

_"He knocked out my mom and sister. He tired to strangle my mom to death but Tai kicked him and he let go. Josh please, he's going to kill Tai next," he heard Jen sob._

_  
"What do you mean he's going to kill Tai next?" Josh asked, that really caught his families attention, especially Sora Takenouchi's then Josh said, "Who?"_

_"M-my dad," She choked out._

_  
"Your dad? Wait? Your dad tried to strangle your mother, then Tai kicked him away, he knocked out your mother and Kari out, now he's trying to kill Tai?"_

_"Yes and no," She sobbed out, the way her father just stood was scaring her._

_"Yes and no?"_

_"Yeah, he's just standing there, Tai and Tar don't see the knife in his hand, and I did the only thing I could and called you," She said, Josh could hear the alarm in her voice._

_"Alright, calm down. Someone call the police, Mr Kamiya's con haywire, he already knocked out Mrs Kamiya and Kari, now he's gonna kill Tai, then probably Tar and Jen after," Josh said, he was panicking now._

_  
There was an explosion of movement in the kitchen as his mother rushed to the phone._

_After she got off the phone Riko Takenouchi said, "Come on, everyone in the car, we can't leave Sora and Tasha here alone so they'll have to come too. Josh, keep talking to Jen so you know what's happening."_

_Josh nodded to his dad and continued talking to Jen, then his face went pale and he yelled, "JEN! JEN ARE YOU OK!"_

_He had heard her scream, then he head a crash, then the phone went dead._

_"Her phone, it went dead," He panicked, and Mr Takenouchi picked up speed._

**_~Meanwhile, at the Kamiya house~_**

_Ryoko suddenly moved really quickly around, but Tai wasn't off his guard, he had seen Jen mouth 'he has a knife' to him, so he was still tense and ready to move._

_He felt pain in his left arm, and looked down to see that the knife had caught it and there was now a slash going down from just below his elbow to his wrist, exactly the same spot where he would wear his black armband. _

_Ryoko growled as Tar charged him, causing his knife to fly across the room._

_He hit the girl back, causing her too slide across the floor._

_  
Jen screamed as Tar hit a table, causing a picture to fall to the floor, the glass shattering, and she accidentally knocked her phone, causing it to break._

_  
'Oh god,' she thought, and then she saw Tai nod to Tar._

_  
Jen nodded and rushed to the girl. _

_Tai turned just in time to jump out of the way as his dad came at his head with the other knife._

_Tai hissed in pain, it had cut a slash on his forehead, close to his hairline, where he would wear his goggles later on, instead of around his neck like he normally did._

_Ryoko was mad now, he threw the knife to the floor and grabbed the front of Tai's shirt, lifting the 10-year-old from the group and hissed, "How dare you try and fight me."  
  
_

_Tai felt his father throw him backwards, he heard Jen and the now conscious Tar scream as he heard a shattering sound, and felt extreme pain in his back as be black out._

_  
The two girl's watched in terror and screamed as Ryoko threw Tai into the full body mirror, causing him to shatter it, fall through the frame and land on the floor, all the broken class digging into his back. _

_Ryoko took the gun and said, "I don't need you around."_

_Jen screamed again and jumped up, he tried to get the gun out of her father's arm so he wouldn't kill her brother, but he hit with the handle on it, causing her to fall to the floor unconscious._

_  
He then pointed it at Tai and pulled the trigger, but what happened next he didn't expect._

_Quicker then lightning Tar threw herself over her brother, and the bullet went into her back, she smirked as she heard the police burst in the door, and fell unconscious, her head landed on her twin brother's stomach._

**_~At the hospital about a week later~_**

_Tai opened his eyes for the first time in a week and saw he was in the hospital. _

_"TAI!" He heard a girl's voice shout, and someone hugged him._

_  
"S-Sora?" He asked weakly._

_She nodded, tears were in her eyes and she hugged her best friend._

_  
Suddenly Tai felt something, like pain or emptiness in him, like half of him was gone._

_He got a sinking feeling and asked, "How's mom?"_

_"She awake she had a concussion, the same with Kari, but both are fine," Sora said._

_"Jen?" Tai asked._

_"She also had a concussion and had to get stitches in her head where HE hit her with a gun," Sora said, she knew what Tai was going to ask next, and didn't want to say it._

_"Tar?" Tai asked, now his sinking feeling because 10 times worse._

_"H-he tried to shoot you Tai, but she threw herself in front of you, the bullet hit her instead. Tai, Tar's dead," She was crying heavily now._

_  
Tai felt blank, he couldn't cry, the pain was TOO great to cry, he just layed in sheer shock, that's the reason he felt like half of him was torn away, because it WAS, Tar was dead._

**_~A few weeks later~_**

_Tai stared as they lowered Tar's body, in it's casket, into the ground and buried her. _

_He looked at the tomb stone, and finally felt tears come to his eyes as he read it_

**_Tarneka (Tar) Ruki Kamiya _**

****

**_1989 – 1999_**

****

**_She made the ultimate sacrifice_**

****

**_Here lies proof that a brother or sister is the greats loss_**

_Sora layed her head on Tai's shoulder, and Tai wrapped his arm around her, both were crying._

_Sanira looked at her son, and saw the tears. She was glad he finally managed to get them out, that was the first step to recovery, but she knew, they all did, that the pain in Tai would never go away, he would always have that half ripped feeling in him, forever._

**~End Flashback~**

Everyone stared at Tai with wide eyes and Matt said, "What happened to your dad?"

"A life sentence in prison," Tai said to them, tears were now going down his face, he reached into his pocket and took out two things, a disk and a picture. 

"That picture was my family, before my dad lost his job," Tai said.  
  
They all took turns looking at it, and like Tai and Sora said, there was Tai and Tar, next to each other.

Tai gave them a second picture; it was of him, Sora, Tar, Kari, Tasha, Josh and Jen.

Tai then gave the disk to Izzy and said, "My sister, Jen, became a singer, and this is a song she's not putting out, it was made for me only, but I want you all to hear it." 

Sora moved so she was sitting in his lap, her head was on his chest and she looked like she was about to cry.

Tai wrapped his arms around her, and leaned his chin on the top of her head. 

  
The other's were looking at the computer, then turned to Tai, and blinked at the way he and Sora were sitting, then Izzy said, "There's something on this disk. Is the song called 'My Immortal'?

Tai nodded and said, "Yeah."

_(**Note:** I don't own this song, it's 'My Immortal' by Evanescence) _

The music started playing, and automatically Sora started crying, she had heard this song enough to know what it was about.  

_My immortal _

_  
I'm so tired of being here _

_  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears _

_  
And if you have to leave _

_  
I wish that you would just leave _

_  
Because your presence still lingers here _

_  
And it won't leave me alone _

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal _

_  
This pain is just too real _

_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_  
And I've held your hand through all of these years _

_  
But you still have all of me   
  
You used to captivate me _

_  
By your resonating light _

_  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal _

_  
This pain is just too real _

_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_  
And I've held your hand through all of these years _

_  
But you still have all of me   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_  
And though you're still with me _

_  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_  
And I've held your hand through all of these years _

_  
But you still have all of me_

Tai felt something, like a hand on his shoulder.

  
He turned around as the song ended, and his face went pale.

"Tai, what?" Sora started, then also went pale.

  
Everyone looked at the two to see a THIRD person there, she had long dark brown hair, darkly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes, a pair of goggles were around her neck and see was…see through.

She smiled warmly and said, "Everyone's a book, what you see is just the cover, the easiest way is to read them is by looking at people's eyes. You can look into mine and could can see a WHOLE story, but if I look into any one of yours I only see part. My story is over, but yours is just at the beginning. Never forget."

Tai felt tears go down his cheeks and he said, "Tar…"

She smiled, nodded and said, "It's in the past. You don't need to forget it, but you don't need to dwell on it."

Everyone looked at her as she smiled, winked and touched a necklace around her neck and said, "Forever."

Tai looked down at his necklace smiled and said, "Forever."

Then she disappeared.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_My immortal _

_  
I'm so tired of being here _

_  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears _

_  
And if you have to leave _

_  
I wish that you would just leave _

_  
Because your presence still lingers here _

_  
And it won't leave me alone _

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal _

_  
This pain is just too real _

_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_  
And I've held your hand through all of these years _

_  
But you still have all of me   
  
You used to captivate me _

_  
By your resonating light _

_  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal _

_  
This pain is just too real _

_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_  
And I've held your hand through all of these years _

_  
But you still have all of me   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_  
And though you're still with me _

_  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_  
And I've held your hand through all of these years _

_  
But you still have all of me_

*Zooms in on Tai's shirt, and we see two necklaces side bye. They're in a circle shape and are broke in half (Like a friendship necklace). They're both gold, one in purple writing says 'Tar' and under that it says 'For' and the second one in blue says 'Tai' and under that it says 'Ever', between the two names, half on one and half on the other, there is a & sign. 'Tar & Tai Forever'

**SK01:** …………

**Sparkmon:** …………

**Sora:** _*Is crying*_

**Tai:** ………Tar………

**SK01:** _*Breaks down in tears* _OMG! I'm actually listening to that song now, and when I read over this, I started to cry, I'm SO cruel

**Sparkmon:** ………_*Crys*_ I'll kill Mr Kamiya 

  
**Sora:** Oh my god! I'd be ecstatic of me and Tai being so cuddly with one another, but poor Tar

**Tai:**………

**SK01:** Well please read and review, if you like this story _*Is still crying*_

**Tai:**………

  
**Sora:** Tai, say something

**Tai:** _*Breaks down crying*_

**SK01:** O.O I even made Tai cry, wow

**Sparkmon:** Well see ya next time………

**SK01:** Tell me if you want another chapter, because I might make one with the other's pasts, or one from Tar's point of view………whichever comes first. 

  
~Sora Kamiya01~


End file.
